


Drinking in Hawaii

by maya2003s



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hawaii, and its samo, bc they went clubbing, u bet momo aint showing us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya2003s/pseuds/maya2003s
Summary: The music is ringing through her ears, bodies pressing against her, yet the only one she could feel was Sana's.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Drinking in Hawaii

They didn't plan to go clubbing during this trip, it wasn't even in their minds, because really; the thought of someone recognizing them was scary, especially in a place like this.

It only became an option after Sana danced for her. Of course, she filmed it but some bits will be definitely cut out during the editing because some things weren't supposed to meet the public's eye.

Sana said it would be a good way to relax and have fun without the managers breathing down their necks every two seconds. In the end, Momo couldn't bring herself to say no, when her best friend had those sparks in her eyes. (She was whipped, but won't ever admit it).

So they decided to go, during their last night in Hawaii.

Here they are now, walking hand in hand through the club's doors. Electronic music hitting their ears immediately as they stepped inside, their hearts beating along with the heavy bass coming from the speakers.

Dozen of people dancing and drinking, Momo couldn't help but judge the people's dancing, she felt like their choreographer, but most of the time she didn't listen to him when she was busy looking at someone.

Momo walked towards the dancefloor eagerly but Sana stopped her before she could join in.

"My lady, would you accept drinks first?" Sana asked with her flirtatious smile.

Momo can feel her cheeks heating up, even though, it wasn't abnormal to see Sana act this way.

"Oh my, planning to get me drunk before spending the night together?" Even still, Momo could play along.

"Depends on what you mean by 'spending the night together', but as they say, alcohol brings out our true intentions," Sana sent Momo a cheeky smile.

Sana leads her towards the bar, holding Momo's hand tightly to not lose her in the crowd.

Momo knows she has low alcohol tolerance, she knows Sana does too, yet it never stopped them, even if it meant passing out and waking up with a hangover.

When they reached the bar, the blonde girl ordered two mai tai's, which Sana learned was the most popular drink in Hawaii. (Momo had no idea when she searched for that information).

Momo could feel the taste of rum and liqueur on her tongue but it was quickly dissimulated by the lime juice.

Momo felt Sana's hand leaving her own and before the disappointment could set in of losing her warmth, she felt the blonde's arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"This drink is pretty good, don't you think? Though I bet you taste better.” Sana whispered, her breath tingling Momo's ear.

Momo felt like she had a lump in her throat, so she just laughed and put her head on Sana's neck crook. (Momo feels already intoxicated with Sana this close).

By the second drink, Momo can feel the alcohol in her body. Her hips swaying a bit with Sana's hand still on her waist, she could feel her friend's fingers across her skin while she moved.

When the fourth drink goes through her throat, she's already pulling Sana to the dancefloor, bringing her hands up and wrapping them around Sana's neck. The other girl, moves her hands lower to Momo's hips, her thumb inside Momo's shorts.

They're close, too close for what their relationship is, yet neither could stop, the alcohol and music having more control over them than themselves.

They dance for five minutes, five turns to ten and ten turns to twenty. (Momo always loved dancing, but when she dances with Sana, her love for it grows even more).

Momo feeling thirsty goes back to the bar, Sana followed right behind her.

The fifth and sixth drink goes down, by the seventh's, Sana goes back to the dancefloor, Momo watching her every move.

She could see the way Sana swayed her hips more than she usually did, her black tight dress accentuating her figure, she should feel ashamed for looking at her body like that, but not with the way Sana turns back a little and sends Momo a wink before joining the other people dancing.

Eighth and ninth drink, Momo can feel her mind not cooperating, seeing Sana dance with those strangers, when she should be dancing with her, because only Momo can dance with Sana like that.

Momo feels her body acting on their own, walking towards Sana, pulling the blonde closer by grabbing her ass, a surprised whimper coming out of Sana's mouth.

She could smell the alcohol from Sana's breath, their noses barely touching. Her eyes on the blonde's lips, not missing the tongue coming out to lick them, how she wishes that tongue could be somewhere else, but she's not brave.

Momo turned around and pressed her back to Sana's body, her butt fitting right with Sana's crotch. She starts to sway her hips along to the music, Sana quickly joining in. Sana's hands wandering on Momo's stomach, sometimes going a little too high for Momo's comfort, until she put her fingers under Momo's shorts, barely touching Momo's underwear.

Goosebumps covered Momo's body, Sana's breath on her neck becoming almost unbearable.

Sana's hands going a little lower, now covering Momo's neck with kisses.

Momo wanted to do so much, lust overwhelming her, but even in her drunk state, she wouldn't dare.

„Momo, let's go back.”

(Sana was always the braver one to Momo).

The feeling of Sana's lips on her own was sobering, yet she felt even more intoxicated. Sana's scent, still present under the sweat and alcohol, the scent that always drives her crazy, the scent that always makes her think of things she shouldn't.

Sana kissed Momo repeatedly, like the latter would disappear if their lips weren't touching, each one getting more and more rough and needy. Momo felt her lower lip bitten, making her let out a quiet moan. Sana used this opportunity to add her tongue with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to her as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world.

The wall touching Momo's back felt ice-cold, compared to Sana's body pressing against her. The naked skin that touched Momo as Sana was left only in her underwear and Momo's crop top was long tossed out somewhere. Sana's lips moving down to Momo's jaw, then neck, sucking and biting on the skin. She knows she'd have to cover it, but it's the least of her worries right now.

Sana locked her legs around Momo's waist as the latter lifted her, Sana's hands behind Momo's back unclipping her bra.

Momo put Sana down on their bed as Sana's fingers are pinching Momo's nipples. Little moans coming out of Momo's mouth, her mouth kissing Sana's neck. Momo kissed Sana again, as she let her hand wander on Sana's thigh, tracing little circles on her inside thigh, sometimes brushing Sana's core.

Momo started trailing kisses down Sana's body, going in between her breasts, Sana's bra still on, down her belly button.

Momo looked up to see the girl's expression, but that one had her eyes closed, soft snores leaving her mouth.

A sad smile overcame Momo's face as she stood up and went for makeup wipes. She was observing Sana's face, wiping the makeup off, her lips a little open.

She cleaned her face as well then tucked the girl in bed, lying next to her.

(It always ends up like this).

In the afternoon, Momo feels somebody stir up next to her, when she opens her eyes, she sees Sana looking at her.

"Morning," Both say at the same time.

None of them acknowledging the night before. Momo doesn't catch on Sana's eyes lingering on Momo's neck.

When they go back to Korea, the other members ask them what they did, they never mentioned the club.

(Momo thinks she forgot what happened, and she was never brave enough to remind her).

(Sana always remembers but she was never the braver one).


End file.
